


Parent's Worries

by scifiaddict86



Category: Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the worries Rose and Silas have for their children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent's Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children and Their Games (5 Drabbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63348) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



Parent's Worries  
Disclaimer: All chacter's and setting property of universal

Children  
Silas poured himself a drink, and went over the confrontation with his son in his mind. The look of shock and hurt on his son's face as he revealed that he knew his true nature pained him to remember it now. He hadn't been lying when he had said he would not consider Jack's sexuality a sin had been anyone but the crown prince. Jack's preferences would not have affected a father's love for his child, had t not been for the trouble of the Kingdom to inherit. Some days Silas wondered if everything he had built had been worth the trouble, on his family and on his soul. Today however he just cursed himself for not pulling another heir out of his wife while he'd had the chance. Several had advised that a spare would be wise that if some trouble should befall Jack he might wish for it someday. He had felt it cruel though, to bring a child into the world for the sole purpose of being a spare, so here again he was cursing his sentimental streak Simon of course showed no signs the deviation his brother had, evidence of God's sense of humor certainly. Children were always a King's biggest thorn someone had told him once and right now he agreed

Fire   
Rose would never admit this to anyone but often she enjoyed sparring with her daughter. Her children had never endured the struggles she and Silas had and she worried sometimes that made them soft, with Michelle all Rose had to be provoking her and she blazed with strength and fury. It always heartened Rose to know that despite her daughter's puppy like exterior there was a temper and strength that few knew, it made Rose worry less about what Michelle would endure in future. A woman's life was never easy especially a royal woman's and Rose wanted to equip her daughter as best she could. Michelle was still idealistic and naive, and beautiful, all things that would bring her pain of this Rose were sure. In theory Michelle would have an easy life all she had to do was marry but Rose knew only too well that this was now where near as easy as anyone thought it was. Michelle would marry a powerful man someone with influence to help her father, something that could only bring trouble. Rose relished her daughter anger because she knew that anger was a good shield against many forms of heart ache.

Worthy  
Silas worried for his son on the front like any other parent unfortunately he was not any other parent and it made that worry much more complicated. He could of course see to it that Jack was protected at all times, that he was never in any danger. Rose headed him to do so many a times but he could not let himself. He knew his son; he knew any interference no matter how slight from Silas would anger him far more than anything else on earth. He understood that more than anything that his son wanted to proves himself with his service so he let him get on with it and simply prayed for his safety. He knew Jack wanted to prove to him that he was a man and a leader and someone worthy of his title and everything reported about him reflected that. He prayed for the day he would welcome his son home a hero and they would embrace as equals. He worried though that his son would go too far in his attempts that his hunger would lead to rashness and poor judgment. He also knew that because of Jack's secret that he would never really prove to Jack that he was truly worthy of the title he held.

 

Twins  
Rose loved her children equally although she knew no matter how often she said it they would never believe it. She loved them for different reasons certainly but the amount was the same by any measure she could fathom. She understood that part of this was the nature of twins that two children born at the same time were always greater rivals than those born separately but it still amused her, the lengths her children went to in their endless battle for supremacy. It was simply easier sometimes with Jack, she was not required to prepare him for what life would bring him, and she simply got to love him for who he was. Although she knew it would upset him to hear her say it, his nature was so like hers as well it made it easier to know what he needed from her. Michelle was so like her father it drove her in to a rage at times. That idealistic spark that had attracted people like moths, it had made Silas King, and it had attracted herself as well. Seeing Michelle had her father's greatest gift and his most terrible weakness worried her deeply. It made it harder to be open with her; it was instinct now for Rose to close her heart to that spark it had burned far too badly. She knew her daughter couldn't understand but she hoped her rebuffs would simply make her stronger.

Lovers  
Silas never worried for his daughter before David came. He knew what lay a head of her a noble chaste life of service to god and the people. Now he wondered if she was beginning to understand what she had given up. That Michelle's warm loving heart would never know what it was like to truly love someone else. It had often comforted Silas that his daughter would never know the pain of a love unfulfilled. Now he worried that she would know nothing but. He wanted to stop it but was at a loss as to how. Forbidding them could easily backfire, he knew all to well. Those two were so painfully innocent he worried they would not see the folly in where they were headed. He could though he hoped influence David to see what needed to happen.


End file.
